


Again and Again

by lavenderlotion



Series: New Years Eve Kiss Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles is used to spending the Holidays alone, used to having a quiet house and no one around. It was just another thing he adjusted to after his mother died. But this year, this year his house was loud, filled with his father's deputies and their families, all coming together to celebrate. It’s nice, makes something tight in his chest loosen.It’s even nicer when he gets a kiss at midnight.





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> _Kennedy, your continued support means the world to me! I’m so glad I can call you a friend!!_

The house was loud, ringing with laughter in a way Stiles hadn’t heard in years. At first, he had questioned his father, had asked  _ how _ they were going to fit so many people into their house. His dad had just smiled, which hadn’t explained a thing, but now - now he got it. Since his mother passed away, Holiday’s had always been - well, they  _ hadn’t  _ been. At first, his father had worked and Stiles, alone and thirteen, and then fourteen, and then fifteen had tried his best not to let it hurt.

It was fine. Lots of things changed after his mother passed away and that was just one of the many new things Stiles had adjusted to. 

Tonight, their house was full, filled with families and friends and it made something tight in Stiles’ chest loosen. His father had invited most of the station over, only putting those on shift if they volunteered. Everyone else was at their house, dragging along spouses and children. Thankfully there had been a potluck, everyone contributing and eating and laughing.

It had been a comfortable evening. Sure, their house had been cramped, not nearly large enough to fit the large crowd his father had assembled. The kids were loud, some having known each other before but most coming together for the first time. Never before had the department done something like this, and while most of these people were closer to friends than co-workers it was different to see everyone with their family.

Stiles had taken most of the kids in the basement, the second eldest their being twelve. Stiles hadn’t cared, he could be sent off to handle the kids while all the adults bonded. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know most of these people already anyway. Besides, kids were fun and simple and Stiles had had a fun time.

Now, it was nearing midnight and Stiles had tucked himself away. He was hiding in the kitchen, happily letting his father do most of the entertaining. Half the group had already left, all the ones with children bowing out early. Left were the younger deputies and those whose kids had fully grown. Still, Stiles was tired, not used to having so many people crammed into such a small space. 

It had been a little overwhelming and Stiles had needed a moment.

“There you are.” Stiles turned at the voice, smiling softly at Jordan. The man was still young, fresh-faced and the newest addition to the force. He was sweet, genuinely kind and so, so handsome.

Stiles had a crush. 

“Oh! Hi, Deputy,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath and letting it go. He felt better since he had stepped out, let himself breath for a moment. His anxiety wasn’t bad, was something he had gotten fairly good at controlling over the years, but it was still hard to be around so many people.

But, this was also Parrish, alone, out of uniform.  _ God _ , was he out of uniform. He was squeezed into tight jeans and a tighter shirt, the pale green stretching against his chest and making his eyes seem even brighter. Stiles felt weak-kneed, off-centered as he tried to get his brain moving again.

“Stiles, I’m not even in uniform. You can call me Jordan.” It was said easy,  _ Jordan’s _ face wearing a warm smile. It made Stiles’ heart flutter in his chest, and he had to remind himself to  _ calm down _ , that crushing after Jordan was stupid. The man hadn’t given Stiles any indication he was interested and Stiles had long since grown out of hopeless pining.

“Okay, Jordan,” Stiles said the name softly, letting it roll over his tongue, “What are you doing in here?”

“I was - uh, looking for you?” Jordan rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight before giving a small nod of his head and stepping closer.

“Really? Everyone left too old for you?” Stiles teased, leaning back further against the counter, trying his best to stay cool. He was sure his cheeks were flushed an ugly pink, blotchy and uneven but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Well, It’s - it’s New Year’s Eve, and I thought, like maybe - you know that, or if you didn’t have anyone else, well -” Jordan stuttered over his words, wringing his hands together and Stiles felt hope unfurl in his chest, bright and happy and he licked his lips slowly, watching as Jordan’s eyes followed the movement.

Stiles stepped closer in a rare, rare show of bravery, grabbing one of Jordan’s hands in his own and letting the other drop over the man's shoulders, tangling his fingers with the short hair along Jordan’s napes. He leaned forward as he pulled Jordan down, softly pressing their mouths together. 

The kiss was slow, a dry press of lips and Stiles smiled into it, laughing softly when Jordan crowded closer.  He pushed Stiles into the counter, not making the kiss anything more than a press of grins. It was comfortable, so comfortable and Stiles’ chest felt too-full like he could burst from how happy he was.

“Happy New Year,” Jordan said against Stiles’ lips, his breath tickling at Stiles skin and he laughed again.

The countdown sounded out from the other room and Stiles lopped the other hand around Jordan’s neck, linking his fingers together. In turn Jordan wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, settling palms wide on the small of Stiles’ back and they kissed again, and again, even when the countdown turned to cheering, the clock above the stove ticking away above them.

Then they kissed again.

And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> And, four of five! Alright, here it is! I love these two so, so much and I am pretty excited to say I have more coming! Starrish is just so sweet to me, gentle and adorable and I absolutely adore them together! I have a series of these two coming out soon and I am really excited for it! 
> 
> I take prompts and cry about writing over on my tumblr!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
